


Kart Kid and Tempre (Tower Heroes)

by Xx_The_Farting_Ballsack_xX (DaGoopa)



Category: Roblox (Video Game), Tower Heroes, Tower Heroes (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Based on a Roblox Game, Blood, Blood As Lube, Child Abuse, Come Swallowing, Cringe, Crying, Emetophilia, Extremely Underage, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Incest, Kart Kid (Tower Heroes) - Freeform, M/M, Monster - Freeform, My First AO3 Post, Rape, Sexual Violence, Shotacon, Tempre (Tower Heroes) - Freeform, Tower Heroes (video game) - Freeform, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Vomiting, ghost - Freeform, tower heroes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaGoopa/pseuds/Xx_The_Farting_Ballsack_xX
Summary: Kart Kid wanders into the forest and gets lost.My first post on this site is a Roblox game fanfic lol, check out Tower Heroes by Pixelbit Studios on Roblox. If you see the tags and don’t like them, then don’t click. I’m pretty hopeful no one will read this unless they’re as crazy as me. Probably weird seeing such dark content for a Roblox game but that’s just how I am. Cringe warning.
Relationships: Kart Kid/Tempre
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Kart Kid and Tempre (Tower Heroes)

**Author's Note:**

> Probably some grammar errors and shit I only read over it once

Frantic Forest was no place to be all by yourself, and it most certainly wasn’t a good place to be hopelessly lost. Kart Kid unfortunately was both of those, having crashed his little buggy into a tree on his way to meet his friends. A little bit disoriented originally, he was now feeling nothing but pure fear.  
He has been wandering for what felt like hours, surrounded by nothing except trees and darkness. Every step had his heart pounding, and he wasn’t even sure where he could go- the forest seemed to expand endlessly in all directions. Tired, he collapsed beneath a tree for a brief rest, hoping his friends would come look for him.  
A few moments passed and he was used to hearing the sounds of his own heart thumping and the wind whistling through his ears. But a single snap of a branch had him on edge immediately. Looking around frantically, he got up to prepare to run away- he swore he saw something moving in the distant woods.  
He made a mad dash past the trees, not caring about what direction he was going in as the feeling of being chased was too overwhelming. Every turn was making him even more lost, and it wasn’t long before he began sweating bullets. Even worse- he began to cry. Never had he been so genuinely afraid in his young life. He wanted to yell for help, but he knew that the things in the forest would probably be attracted to the sound of a child’s screams. Kart Kid just sat still behind a bush and sobbed silently.

Alerted to a strange sound, he only perked his head up when he heard something like footsteps in the distance. He looked over the bush, careful not to make any noise, and sighed in relief when he saw nothing was there except for the swaying trees and the familiar howling of the forest wind. As he turned back around, he screamed in horror, all the pent up fear spilling out of his mouth. Someone standing right in front of him. The figure towered over him, it made him feel so small.  
“What are you doing out here eh? Here in the Frantic Forest we punish trespassers thoroughly and heavily, so you better have a damn good reason to be screwing around here-“  
Immediately Kart Kid dove into the bush and emerged out the other side, running as fast as his small legs could carry his weight. Once again his heart was threatening to beat right out of his chest, and the brambles that were now stuck on his clothes burned against his skin. The little monster boy ran and ran and ran as fast as he could for as long as his little lungs would allow him to. Unfortunately, he lost his breath during his mad dash and was forced to slow to a rest. Unless his attacker was one of those annoying ass spiders there was no way he would be fast enough to-

Kart Kid only squeaked in surprise when a cold sole of a shoe pressed against him, pushing the sticky barbs further into his skin during the process. Before he could even turn to look, something hard slammed against him and he squealed in agony as he took blow after blow. It wasn’t long before he began to beg for mercy.  
“Please stop! Ow! Stop it! No!” he cried out between sobs and screams. Whoever was beating him seemed to let up, but the shoe was still firmly pressed against his tiny body.  
“I just want to go home! Please let me go! What do you want from me?” he pleaded pathetically like a baby.  
“Did you think you’d be able to get away? I don’t have time for games, and you’ve made me very impatient. I hope you’re ready to be beaten into a little pile of bones and guts,” the voice mockingly laughed at him as he whimpered. A hand grabbed onto his hair, replacing the sole of the shoe, pulling him up and forcing him to turn to face his attacker.  
Tempre was very angry, but it might’ve not been obvious at first due to those dark glasses and permanent smile masking his face. But anger turned to realization, and he smiled wider upon seeing who his victim was.  
“Oh you’re *that* kid. You’re my brother’s friend, eh? Not just any trespasser we got here. You’re a bit stupid for wandering out here all by yourself. Not only am I free to do whatever the hell I want to you- no one can hear you scream from out here in the middle of nowhere,” he raised his bat, seemingly ready to strike.  
The little boy cried and shut his eyes as tight as he could as he braced for impact. From what little he knew of Spectre’s older brother, he was sure he wouldn’t hesitate to kill a little monster like him. But the blow never came.

Tempre chuckled as he wrapped a hand around Kart Kid’s neck, pinning him to the ground.  
“But if I killed you, my brother would hate me even more than he already does, and we can’t have that now, can we?”  
“Get off of me you creep!” Kart kid flailed his little arms wildly, grabbing at the hand that was gripping ever so tightly onto his throat.  
Tempre huffed in annoyance, smile still unfaltering, “Shut the hell up or else I’m going to *have* to upset my brother just one last time-and I don’t think either of us want that.”  
“I’ll tell him! Wah! Get off!” he screamed and cried at the top of his lungs, “HELP! Someone help!”  
That seemed to push Tempre over the edge as he jammed his fist into the crying child’s open mouth, who slobbered and squealed against it.

“Listen up now, I’m gonna teach you a nice lesson you little-“  
“Mmph!” a series of muffled cries escaped the boy as he desperately tried to bite the hand in his mouth. Tempre tsked and pushed two of his fingers down his throat.  
“You’re really naughty,” he looked up and down Kart Kid’s body and whispered, “but now that I look a bit closer... you’re kind of cute too.”  
He didn’t realize seeing one of his brother’s friends struggling underneath him would heat him up, but seeing the look of terror in the completely helpless child’s eyes was strangely delicious. Of course Tempre always loved to strike fear into his enemies, it was kind of his job, but never had he gotten to look at it so closely...so intimately. The effect the terror had on the poor boy excited him- the shaking of his frail little body, his sweating, his wide crying eyes- all those signs let him know he had complete control to do whatever he wanted to him without any repercussions.  
“I think you’d be fun to play with for a bit...”  
Kart Kid didn’t know what he actually meant by play, but any game Tempre wanted to play would be unfair. He kicked his feet and renewed his efforts to break free, which in response made the fingers push even deeper down his throat.  
The little kid gagged against them; tears spilled out of his eyes, but it only seemed to make the fingers dig in more. Tempre held them there until Kart Kid was at his limit, releasing him and suddenly backing away as he began to throw up all over the grass.

With that, the child fell limply to the ground, smearing his face in the puke in the process whilst letting out a faint cry of pain. Tempre laughed darkly and grabbed him by the collar, pulling him up and turning him to face him.  
“Aren’t you a bad boy? You threw up all over *my* turf like a baby, I’m going to have to punish you good and well.”  
“I-I’m sorry Mr. Tempre...”  
“It’s too late for apologies now...hehe...but *if* you can show me just how *sorry* you are, maybe I’ll consider letting you go home tonight.”  
“O-Ok! W-What...do you want...?” he weakly cried between pants. The faint hope in his heart reignited and flickered for that brief moment.  
Tempre pushed him roughly against a tree, his head hitting it with a loud thump. Kart Kid groaned in pain and laid motionlessly against the rough bark on the trunk.

“Nothing to say now?” Tempre hummed as he grabbed at the zipper on the boy’s jacket.  
“W-What are you doing?!” Kart Kid managed to choke out a response.  
His assailant was silent as he unzipped his parka, his face reddening as his skin was exposed to the cold forest air.  
“Ngh!” he gasped in surprise, shivering at the chill.  
Tempre laughed and ran a hand down the boy’s stomach, making him whimper with the sudden contact. His hand was somehow colder than the forest itself.  
“You’re gonna be real good and let me do whatever I want and you’ll do *anything* I tell you to right? You’re going to show me how sorry you are. Because if you misbehave I promise you’ll never see the outside of this forest again, and let me tell you- I *never* break a promise.”

“Ok... I-I’ll play with you!” he choked out between sobs, “I-I just want to see my friends again! I want to go home! I’ll do whatever you want! Just...please don’t hurt me...”  
“Hmmm... nice... good boy.” Tempre struggled to keep his voice steady- the sight of Kart Kid, his brother’s close friend and ally, pleading and crying for his life was *doing things* to him. But even more so it made him want to *do things* to the little monster. And indulge himself he would- and oh so eagerly at that.  
Both were silent for a few moments, the only sound standing out from the swishing and creaking noises of the forest was the exchange of heavy breaths between the two.

Breaking the silence, Tempre decided to undo his own pants, grunting as he tugged at the fabric in a hurry to get it off. Kart Kid only observed in horror.  
“W-what are you doing?!”  
Annoyed but focused elsewhere, Tempre ignored the question and finally pulled himself out. Kart Kid’s face flushed bright red and he averted his gaze, “No! You’re not supposed to show anyone th-“  
“Shut up and start sucking!”  
Slowly he turned back to Tempre, confused and afraid upon seeing what he had to do, “I can’t fit that in my mouth! That’s gross- and it’s too big! It won’t fit!”  
“You had a big mouth before, put it to use. If you’re just gonna cry about it, I’ll have my way with you and your friends will find your body parts in front of the cave tomorrow.”  
The thought of that snapped Kart Kid back into obedience, and he timidly took the length into his small hands, too scared to look away. He rubbed it briefly before opening his mouth and reluctantly licking. Tempre sighed and relaxed a bit as the little monster took his first taste of him.  
Kart Kid gulped and slowly inserted it into his mouth, engulfing it in the warmth. Tempre gasped and smiled wider, “Good boy...”  
The boy took in more and more until he was almost gagging. He pulled off quickly and began to cough and wheeze, crying and bawling his eyes out like a baby.

“I can’t do it!”  
Although irritated, Tempre laughed, “Well I guess this will hurt a lot than it has to!”  
“N-no! I can try...again...”  
And without any hesitation Kart Kid was attempting once more to do as Tempre asked. He didn’t know what was going to happen to him, but he knew that he wanted to live. He wanted to go home and hug his family and wrap himself in his blankets. But now all he could do was what he was told, and Tempre was certainly making sure of it.  
“Mmph!” he choked around the intrusion in his mouth. His little teeth scraped against the flesh, but it only seemed to excite Tempre more. Kart Kid’s eyes began to tear up again when a hand grabbed the back of his head and forced him to take in the whole thing before pulling back and violently forcing him back down again. Any attempts to scream were muffled, and for a while he thought he would suffocate. But what happened was much worse, a salty fluid filled his mouth and ran down his throat.  
Tempre pulled himself out of the monster’s mouth, complacently smiling as always as he coated the child’s face in his cum, which dribbled down his chin and onto his chest.  
The taste on Kart Kid’s tongue was disgusting, a mix of puke and semen. He spit out whatever he could, but the taste still lingered, and he keeled over as if to puke even more, but nothing came out. He had already thrown up everything he had eaten earlier.

“Mommy... help...” the little boy weakly called out for his mother. He only cried harder when Tempre grabbed his shorts and pulled them down to his ankles, exposing even more of his skin to the frigid forest air.  
“Even for a kid you’ve got a nice ass,” Tempre remarked as he roughly grabbed onto his battered body. Shame flushed Kart Kid’s cheeks and he whimpered as he was forced onto his back.  
“I’m sorry M-Mr. Tempre! I did what you asked... Can you...” he trailed off, his throat was too sore to talk anymore.  
The other simply ignored him and sank his teeth into the child’s neck. Kart Kid shivered and squeaked, gasping as Tempre bit down on his flesh.  
“Ah! Ow! Stop!”  
But even with the pain, something about it felt good, and a heat rose between his legs. His face grew red again as a bit of pleasure sparked through his nerves.  
“Just so you don’t forget your lesson, eh? But don’t worry... we’re not done yet.”  
“W-what-Agh!” Kart kid practically screamed when he felt something force into him. It was like he was being torn in half, and the sensations were unbearable. His little fists clenched and unclenched as he squeezed his eyes shut- trying desperately to endure the sudden seething pain in his lower half. Tears fell even heavier down his cheeks when Tempre pulled him up and practically forced his body down onto something hard in his lap.  
Kart Kid wailed in agony as Tempre used him like a toy, lifting him up only to slam him down even harder. The little monster could feel himself bleeding, he was close to losing consciousness and his mind was going blank. His eyes were puffy and red from crying so hard, and his legs limply flailed as he was skewered on Tempre’s length. He was so ashamed of himself for letting this happen to him. This was humiliating and it hurt more than anything he ever knew. All he knew was that he still wanted to live...right? He had to endure this and survive. But for what?

His thoughts were interrupted when a sudden wave of pleasure coursed through him with the pain, and he felt a pressure building in his stomach. Something was going to come out...  
“I-I’m gonna pee! S-Stop! I’m gonna pee! No! No! I’m peeing! It hurts! Eek! No! Please I c-can’t-“  
His cries were silenced as he was filled with something warm and sticky.  
At that instant his body shook violently as something spurted out of him, and he squealed as it landed on his stomach and over his dirty parka. He went completely limp after his body experienced its first ever orgasm. Tempre sighed and pulled out after a moment; a mixture of blood and cum leaked out of the defiled boy.  
“Hah... Spectre... Hah... hah... that was...” the ghost spoke between pants and adjusted his slight titled glasses, regaining his composure a few moments after realizing who’s name he called. Trying to suppress the sudden embarrassment and guilt he felt about the accidental mentioning of his brother, he resumed his cold demeanor and smiled down at his work, admiring it, before fixing himself and standing up.  
“I guess I can forgive you this once... since you’ve proven to be useful...despite being a pathetic little low life. You should consider yourself lucky that you’re still alive. Maybe we can play again sometime, it was a lot of good fun,” Tempre sounded joyful even with the sharpness of the malice lining his words.

“But I’m sure you’ve learned your lesson... aha! You’d be stupid to come back here again you little brat, because I could take *so* much more from you. You *know* who’s in charge in these woods, and I won’t hesitate to punish you again. There are a lot of things I would just *love* to do to you.”  
And with that Tempre pressed his boot onto Kart Kid’s back and smashed his bat into his head, knocking the little monster out cold.

After that, Kart Kid knew better than to wander around by himself, and he definitely never went back to that forest.

**Author's Note:**

> Get more content for this game bruh


End file.
